


Consider your words next time

by myarmada



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Chase, F/M, FAHC, Homophobic Language, Knife Play, Knives, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, trans!Jack, weird date ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarmada/pseuds/myarmada
Summary: Jack may be Geoff's queen, but that doesn't mean she won't get her hands dirty.The knife play isn't sexual, but I thought I needed to add the tag cause some things get carved into some skin.





	Consider your words next time

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, this was a fever dream I wrote one night all in one go. It just poured out of me after hearing a line in a gtav race. There isn't much homophobic shit but I definitely use a couple slurs so tw.

“Jack? Get him.” His eyes glinted as he spoke, knowing without seeing her that Jack’s mouth would already be slid into a smirk. Immediately running echoed behind him soon followed by a monstrous revving engine.

“On it.” Tires squealed as shadows flipped over the cave walls and soon enough Geoff was alone in the cave.

Jack was almost snarling as she hit the gas, glee raising her blood into a frenzy. She had a job. A very simple job.  _ Get him. _ She weaved through the tunnels trying to chase down the car ahead. She didn’t really know who he was, just a random intruder on their night who decided to make some quite  _ lovely _ comments about them. 

But that was enough of a reason.

Adrenaline ran so high that Jack easily navigated the cave, weaving around tight corners. A glimpse of blue in her headlights caused her to laugh and stomp on the pedal.  _ There he was.  _ It didn’t take much for her to hover right behind him while cooking a flash bang.  _ 1, 2, 3!  _ She tossed it far ahead of them, slamming on the brakes and shutting her eyes at the same time.  _ Thank god there were already earplugs here.  _ It wouldn’t do much but it would at least let her recover faster. 

The shock went straight through her, pressing her back into the seat with a jolt. Gingerly she opened her eyes and took out the plugs, everything slowly swimming. It was enough. The blue car had partially flipped over twenty feet ahead, resting against a large rock. 

Groaning poured out from the broken windows soon enough.

He was still conscious.  _ Good. _

After she slid the car into park, Jack stalked over to her target. Her swirling vision disappeared as she kicked out the rest of the window and dragged out her prey. Soon enough she had him dragged back to her car and tossed in the back with a pair of handcuffs keeping his arms restrained behind his back. Oh sure he had tried to protest but still being mostly blind and deaf made all of his resistance flimsy. Right ahead she had a cavern to turn around in and race her way back to Geoff. Who was still  _ standing, _ patiently waiting for her inevitable return. He had heard the grenade echo down the cave and it only made his grin wider. Knowing she would be back soon.

Sure enough the beautiful pink sports car was turning in and parking, not a single scratch or dent visible on its surface. Jack soon popped out of the car, long legs slinking to the back before dragging out their new toy. He didn’t look like much for all he had been saying. Shivering and quite small. No real strength to his body. He looked up at Geoff and Jack with his mouth sitting open, unable to make any sound. Nothing to try and save himself with. 

_ He hadn’t known it was the Fakes. Didn’t realise until he saw the shorter man’s face properly in the light, got a look at his hands. All he saw was a pair of men, one of them even having the audacity to  _ pretend _ he was something he wasn’t. They had been so close,  _ kissing _ each other on some weird picnic partially in a cave. He just wanted to go spelunking again and here these two demons were in his space.  _

_ After he spoke his mind and realised his mistake, a knife flipped in the taller man’s hand. Soon enough he was speeding into the caves, hoping to lose them in the deeper tunnels. It had different entry points, he could just drive through and get away before they did something. _

“Well sir, I’m almost a little disappointed you aren’t repeating yourself. It would almost make this better for me, not that I won’t already enjoy myself.” The Kingpin himself was sneering down at him, foot casually resting on his shoulder, the message clear. 

“However, you are not my prize, you’re Jackie’s prize. But you will apologise to my lovely partner here for all the things you had to say about her.” Geoff’s eyes flashed dangerously, foot moving to the cowards neck when he tried to even look disgusted. 

“Ah ah. You will apologise here and now. Or I can slowly break your windpipe. What’ll it be?” He grinned and pressed slightly harder when he felt manicured nails curl into his shoulder. 

“He’s mine?”

“Of course dear, I have no problem being called a faggot. It’s that he’s slighted my Queen’s honor.” He fake bowed, allowing his foot to press a little harder. 

“Alright! I’m sorry! Now let me go! Please!” Watching the squirming man under him, Geoff tilted his head questionly.

“Jack, is that good enough for you? He even said _please._” Sarcasm oozed out of every word.

“No it’s not. But I know how to cleanse him of his sins. Keep his shoulders down Geoffrey?” The words purred in his ear as the hand moved from his shoulder. Instantly he was kneeling down, hands gripping the idiot’s shoulders and flashing a grin. 

“I don’t know what she has in mind, but you’re not going to like it. She’s been fired up all day you see and now you’ve given here a tipping point.”

Jack smiled as she looked over the man in front of her, quickly moving to straddle his hips. She looked up to Geoff, ignoring his frown before flipping out her knife. 

“We are on a date sweetie. Want to feel like teenagers again?” With that she quickly sliced open the man’s shirt, grinning at the expanse of heaving skin beneath her.  _ Here.  _ Jack rested the tip of her blade in the middle of her chest, looking up to meet both men’s eyes. 

“Geoff? What do you think?” Once she earned an amazed and soft nod, the red head looked back down to the shivering man, tearing his gaze away from the glinting knife. 

“It would do best if you try to stay still darling. You don’t want this to accidentally slip in between some ribs. And I want this to look nice.” Without further preamble she looked back down and focused as she applied pressure. With a quick drag and flick of her wrist a J was neatly carved into his chest. Blood dripped but with her knife so sharp it had been rather kind. Not as much pain. And while she wished it hurt a little more, it did make her penmanship much clearer.

She could hear some hissing and loud, pained groans but those were easily zoned out.

Geoff watched in awe as Jack quickly carved a small cross with a G underneath, even adding a heart around their initials and a piercing arrow.  _ She was always so romantic in the softest ways.  _ He didn’t even process the babbling below him, promises he would never say anything again if only they stopped. Geoff only held him down tighter. 

Jack soon looked back up with a wide grin, her masterpiece spread before her. Loving, fiery eyes met hers and with a simple lean in they kissed gently over their catch.

“We do still have a date to finish love, mind sticking him in the car again?” She asked the question almost casually, grinning against Geoff’s lips. 

“Of course my dear.”

They sat back down and enjoyed the rest of their date, heated kisses soon encouraging them home. 

Besides, the rest of the crew could enjoy the new toy before he was returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting for TUP still. My life fell apart this last year and I couldn't find any joy in writing. But hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon since things have been getting better


End file.
